yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Madolche
"Madolche" (マドルチェ Madoruche) is an archetype of EARTH-Attribute monsters. Their names appear to be a mix of royalty and French desserts and wines, for example "Puddingcess" is a mixture of "Pudding" and "Princess." Madolche is possibly based on "ma" and "dolce," the Italian words for "but/though" and "sweet". It could also be from combining "madou", which is Japanese for "magic/magical", and "dolce", Italian for "sweet". Also, all of the Madolche monsters are standing on various sweets in the shape of a jigsaw piece. Playing style This archetype is focused on gaining benefits from having no monsters in your Graveyard. They accomplish this through shuffling themselves back into the Deck, or adding themselves to the player's hand when sent to the Graveyard. Recommended cards Monsters * Madolche Butlerusk * Madolche Chouxvalier * Madolche Puddingcess * Madolche Majoleine * Madolche Mille-feuille * Madolche Mouple * Battle Fader * Guardian Eatos * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Genex Ally Birdman * D.D. Warrior Lady * Mirror Ladybug * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Outstanding Dog Marron * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (if running geartown) * Cyber Valley Spells * Madolche Château * Double Summon * Geartown (If your running Geartown) * Terraforming * Pot of Avarice Traps * Madolche Manner * Madolche Tea Break * Royal Prison * The Transmigration Prophecy * Ultimate Offering Extra * Stardust Dragon Strengths *Since most of the time they don't have monsters in the Graveyard - "Guardian Eatos" can also be a good help, however she fills up your graveyard. *You can run a "Geartown" variant it is searchable by "Madolche Butlerusk" Or "Terraforming" but you lose the "Madolche Puddingcess" bonus. *If you run "Zombie World" in the deck, you can gain advantages of such cards like "Pyramid of Wonders", "Book of Life", and "Tutan Mask", as well as keep your opponent at a disadvantage by affecting the monsters on their field, grave, and by extension, their hand. *There is the possibility of increasing this power further using multiple copies of "Madolche Manner" and other more general ATK boosters ("Milus Radiant", "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" , etc); possibly reaching ATKs as high as 3000 (realistically) and 4600 (ideally) for "Madolche Puddingcess" let alone the rest of the face up "Madolche" monsters. *Use "Genex Ally Birdman" with "Madolche Majoleine" or "Madolche Mille-feuille" to recycle them back to your hand. "Genex Ally Birdman" will be removed from play so it does not fill up your graveyard with monsters. *"Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" is good against Xyz and Synchro Monsters or for stalling. Use "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" only for it's effect so that it does not fill up the graveyard. *"Stardust Dragon" can be good for negating effects since it special summons itself from the graveyard so that "Madolche Puddingcess" does not lose 800 ATK. *Because of the effect of "Madolche Butlerusk" to search out Field Spells, one might consider using Earthbound Immortals with Madolche cards. *Because they aren't counted as monsters while in the graveyard trap monsters may work well in the deck to tribute for "Madolche Puddingcess" *Use "Madolche Majoleine" to search for another "Madolche Majoleine" and "Normal Summon" her with "Ultimate Offering". Repeat as necessary and end by Summoning "Madolche Mille-feuille" to Summon any "Madolche" left in your hand, or "Madolche Puddingcess by Sacrificing one of your Majoleines (Puddingcess won't get the Attack bonus unless you get Majoleine out your Graveyard). Weaknesses *"The End of Anubis" can severely hurt this archetype, as it can stop most of their support cards from returning monsters to the deck. *"Madolche" monsters also lack in attack power, with their strongest being "Madolche Puddingcess" at 2300 with no monsters in your graveyard and with their field spell in play. *"Transmigration Break" can also shut this deck down, as it keeps the monsters from returning to the deck. *"Macro Cosmos" also hurts this deck because anything sent to the grave gets removed from play instead so you don't get the benefit from shuffling your monsters back into the deck, but you do still get the empty graveyard bonus.